The invention relates to a configuration for the direct electrical isolation of systems with broadband transmission, and to a method for the direct electrical isolation of systems with broadband transmission.
Since there is an unceasing rise in the required speed of data transmission in the age of merging information and communication networks, interference-free transmission of data presents a challenge for the developers active in this field, since the susceptibility of the transmitted data to interference also increases with the speed.
One source of errors in data transmission is the direct electrical interfering influence caused by common current paths, which becomes apparent through voltage drops relative to the common ground connection that are superposed on the data signals. These voltage drops are caused by contact resistances at connections or plug connections.
One possibility for avoiding the direct electrical interfering influencing is to use direct electrical decoupling. The decoupling is effected by avoiding common reference conductors and by providing potential isolation of the electric circuits and is realized by using optocouplers in data transmission.
High-speed optocouplers are required for fast data transmission, as is customary nowadays in computer technology, for example, in the case of a xe2x80x9cuniversal serial busxe2x80x9d USB.
One disadvantage of high-speed optocouplers is the high purchase price. Many competing companies are simultaneously active in this field, and the level of production costs and hence of the purchase costs are therefore crucial for selection by the purchaser and for the success of the companies.
A further disadvantage of the optocouplers is the relatively long temperature- and voltage-dependent signal propagation times. These propagation times cause difficulties primarily in transmitting a plurality of data signals in parallel, since the individual propagation times of the optocouplers may, in the extreme case, differ to such an extent that the transmitted data signals are no longer synchronous.
Published German Patent Application DE 196 10 248 A1 discloses a method and a circuit configuration for directly electrically isolating a signal path, in which at least one signal input and at least one signal output assigned to this signal input have a direct electrical isolation between the input and output. A circuit configuration is provided for the direct electrical isolation of the signal path.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a simple, cost-effective circuit configuration and a method for performing a directly electrically isolated broadband transmission which overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a circuit configuration for performing directly electrically isolated broadband transmission. The circuit configuration has an input stage including at least one logic signal combination device, a first line for transmitting a clock signal, a second line for transmitting a data signal, and a connection to a first ground potential. The circuit configuration also has an output stage including at least one second logic signal combination device, a filter connected downstream of the second logic signal combination device, and a connection to a second ground potential. The circuit configuration also has a decoupling device.
The first logic signal combination device has a first signal input that receives the data signal and a second signal input that receives the clock signal. The first logic signal combination device includes a first signal output outputting a first output signal to the decoupling device. The first output signal consists of the data signal superposed on the clock signal. The decoupling device decouples the input stage from the output stage by generating a decoupled clock signal from the clock signal and by generating a decoupled first output signal from the first output signal. The second logic signal combination device includes a third signal input that receives the decoupled first output signal from the decoupling device. The second logic signal combination device includes a fourth signal input that receives the decoupled clock signal from the decoupling device. The second logic signal combination device includes a second signal output outputting a second output signal consisting of a decoupled data signal that is separated from the decoupled clock signal. The second signal output always outputs defined and/or stable signals. The filter is configured to filter out interference pulses contained in the second output signal to generate a third output signal that is a filtered decoupled data signal. The decoupling device decouples the input stage from the output stage such that the first ground potential is directly electrically isolated from the second ground potential and such that the clock signal and the first output signal are transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner from the input stage to the output stage.
The number of first logic signal combination devices is determined by the number of data signals in such a way that each data signal is associated with a first logic signal combination device. The number of second logic signal combination devices and filters is determined by the number of data signals such that each data signal is associated with a second logic signal combination device and a filter connected downstream of the respective second logic signal combination device. The first logic signal combination device has a first signal input, at which a data signal is present, and a second signal input, at which the clock signal is present, and is configured in such a way that a first output signal is output as a data signal superposed on the clock signal at a first signal output.
The second logic signal combination device has a third signal input, at which a decoupled first output signal is present, and a fourth signal input, at which a decoupled clock signal is present. The second logic signal combination device is configured such that a second output signal is output as a decoupled data signal that is freed from the decoupled clock signal at a second signal output. In each case, a filter is connected downstream of the second logic signal combination device, which filter filters out interference pulses contained in the second output signal so that a third output signal is generated as a decoupled data signal freed from interference pulses.
The input stage and the output stage are decoupled such that the first ground potential is directly electrically isolated from the second ground potential and the clock signal and the respective first output signal are transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner.
The essential advantage of circuit configuration for performing directly electrically isolated broadband transmission is the short signal propagation times which, moreover, can be calculated since they essentially depend on the logic signal combination device used and also on the frequency of the clock signal. Low costs are also achieved, since standard mass produced components are used which can be procured at favorable prices. Since the propagation times can be calculated, this circuit configuration can be used, in particular, for implementing parallel data transmission.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the output stage includes at least one third logic signal combination device connected downstream from the filter. The third logic signal combination device has a fifth signal input receiving the third output signal and a sixth signal input receiving the second ground potential. The third logic signal combination device is configured such that pulses of the third output signal are converted back into a rectangular form for generating a recovered data signal. The third logic signal combination device has a third signal output that outputs the recovered data signal. Any deviations from the rectangular form generally exhibited by data and clock pulses that are caused by the filter are reversed, thereby also enabling, a more reliable detection of the data signals.
In accordance with additional feature of the invention, the first and second logic signal combination devices are each an XOR gate or an XNOR gate. Cost-effective purchase of the logic combination elements used allow a particularly simple and space-saving configuration for realizing the superposition of the clock signal by the data signal, since there are generally a plurality of logic combination elements in an integrated circuit.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the third logic signal combination device is an XOR gate. This development is distinguished by low purchase costs, and moreover, obviates a negation element if the first and second logic signal combination devices are likewise XOR gates.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the third logic signal combination device is an XNOR gate. This development is distinguished by low purchase costs, and moreover, obviates a negation element if the first and second logic signal combination devices are likewise XNOR gates.
In accordance with a further added feature of the invention, the decoupling device includes: at least one first inductive transformer having a primary winding connected to the first ground potential and a secondary winding connected to the second ground potential. The primary winding is connected downstream from the first signal output and the secondary winding is connected upstream from third signal input. The decoupling device also includes at least one second inductive transformer having a primary winding connected to the first line and the first ground potential, and a secondary winding connected to the fourth signal input and the second ground potential.
In accordance with a further additional feature of the invention, the decoupling device includes: at least one first capacitor connected between the first signal output and the third signal input; a second capacitor connected between the first line and the second signal input; and a third capacitor connected between the first ground potential and the second ground potential. An essential advantage of this feature is cost-effectiveness, since capacitors, in particular the capacitors required for the decoupling, are mass-produced products. In addition, a minimal number of lines are required, since only the signal to be decoupled, for direct electrical isolation, has to be connected to a first connection of the capacitor. The decoupled signal can be tapped off at a second connection of the capacitor.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the circuit configuration includes: at least one first resistor connected between the second signal input and the second ground potential; and at least one second resistor connected between the third signal input and the second ground potential. This feature ensures that stable potentials relative to the second ground potential are provided at the signal inputs of the second logic signal combination device, so that even in the event of absent input signals and/or unstable input signals, a defined and/or stable output signal is always generated at the signal output of the logic signal combination device.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the filter includes: at least one third resistor connected downstream from the second signal output; and at least one fourth capacitor connected between the third resistor and the second ground potential. The fourth capacitor has a terminal at which the third output signal is present. This feature provides a simple and cost-effective configuration for removing interference pulses that are present.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the input stage includes a generator for generating the clock signal; and the generator is connected between the first ground potential and the first line. This advantageous feature means that it is no longer necessary to supply the circuit configuration with an external clock signal. As a result, a connection and also an external line for feeding in the external clock signal are obviated. The tolerance and quality factor of the clock signal are knownxe2x80x94in contrast to the external clock signalxe2x80x94so that the circuit configuration can be optimally coordinated therewith.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for performing directly electrically isolated broadband transmission. The method includes steps of: in an input stage, superimposing a data signal on a clock signal to obtain a first output signal by logically combining the data signal and the clock signal; transmitting the first output signal and the clock signal in a directly electrically isolated manner to an output stage; directly electrically isolating a first ground potential of the input stage from a second ground potential of the output stage; in the output stage, logically combining the first output signal that has been transmitted and the clock signal that has been transmitted to thereby form a second output signal that is a decoupled data signal which is is transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner and which is separated from a decoupled clock signal; and filtering the second output signal to remove interference pulses contained in the second output signal and to thereby generate a filtered data signal defining a third output signal.
In other words, the data signal is logically combined with a high-frequency clock signal in an input stage to form a first output signal. To that end, the respective data signal is superposed on the high-frequency clock signal.
The respective first output signal and also the clock signal are transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner to an output stage, and a first ground potential of the input stage is directly electrically isolated from a second ground potential of the output stage.
A first output signal, which is transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner, and a clock signal, which is transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner, are logically combined in the output stage to form a second output signal. To that end, the first output signal, which is transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner, is separated from the clock signal, which is transmitted in a directly electrically isolated manner.
Finally, interference pulses that are present in the second output signal are filtered, so that a third output signal is generated as a filtered data signal.
The method enables a cost-effective and simple realization of a directly electrically isolated transmission of signals.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, the method includes converting pulses of the third output signal back into a rectangular form to convert the third output signal into a recovered data signal. The advantage provided by this mode is the correction of deviations of the data and clock pulses from the rectangular pulse shape generally exhibited by data and clock signals.
In accordance with a concomitant mode of the invention, the method includes inductively performing the step of transmitting the first output signal and the clock signal; and inductively performing the step of directly electrically isolating the first ground potential from the second ground potential. This mode enables a cost-effective implementation of the direct electrical isolation.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a circuit configuration and method for directly electrically isolated broadband transmission, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.